


Percy's Dorm Life

by kingkjdragon, Stories_of_the_Shadows



Series: Percy's Life [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Rape, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Stories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: A prequel to Percy's Under Life (by kingkjdragon) about Percy's life at the boarding school.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Percy's Under Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8392879) by [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon). 



> Hey guys! Stories_of_the_Shadows here! Kingkjdragon asked me to write a prequel to his story Percy's Under Life about Percy's life at the boarding school so here it is. I am warning you! (Please do not ignore this!) This is the darkest story I've ever written. If you opened it hoping to get off that's not gonna happen.

~~~~The bell rang signaling the end of the classes for that day. It almost made Percy barf. He had always thought that things would get better if somehow smelly Gabe disappeared. About a month ago his mom had kicked Gabe out, but about a week after that his mom began dating again. The guy was OK. He looked like a grown up version of Percy but then his mom sent him away to boarding school. Percy had a sneaky suspiscion it had something to do with the guy. Percy did not really blame his mom. He understood perfectly. She had him alone and had to marry Gabe which was living hell and now that it was over she wanted to get her life back meaning she couldn't take care of him. Which was fine Percy was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he saw no point in going to boarding school but he was still a minor.

Anyway he ran back to his dorm. He had a few minutes to unlock the window so he can enter after dark. Percy had 2 roommates: Brad and Hunter. Brad was a typical badboy with a toned, copper skinned body and dark shaggy hair and Hunter was his overgrown, dark skinned, bald, superstrong minion. Percy was small, broken and fragile. In other words he was an easy target, which is why after classes he usually ran to his dorm, unlocked the window and returned after dark when they were out cold. But he was not in luck this time. Brad was already there when he came in and to make things worse Hunter came in less than a moment later. The boy froze as Hunter grabbed him while Brad was smirking amused.

"You have been ditching us lately haven't you Percylla? Not good, not good at all! But don't worry you are gonna make it up to us!"- Brad said unzipping his jeans. His 7 inch member was free.  Percy only watched in horror as he was lowered on his knees and Brad got closer. 

"Open up your pretty mouth, princess!"- said the bad boy. Percy gulped. He wished to be anywhere but there at that moment, but getting Brad mad meant sleeping in the hallway. He had learned that the hard way. So Percy unwillingly opened up his mouth and took the bad boy's dick inside his mount. Surprisingly Hunter let go of him.  A moment later Percy realized that that was even worse when the dark skinned boy's 9 incher was in his mouth as well. Percy felt like his jaws were gonna detach. As the bullies face fucked him at a pace that made tears fall from his eyes, much to their amusement Percy was sure that a part of him had died. They were thrusting into his mouth for what felt like hours before Brad pulled out leaving Hunter's dick alone in the boy's mouth. He began to jerk himself off while Hunter brought Percy's head closer to his crotch. The boy smelled his rapist's sweaty pubes as Hunter blew his bitter load down his throat. But he didn't stop there. The human body does have a clean up reflex, after all which is why Percy's mouth was filled with urine as well. The same happened to his hair thanks to Brad.

And that was when the worst part happened. When they left him, a broken mess, all alone. So after closing the door Percy started crying rivers. Sure he let out a few tears while they were raping him but that's only when he lost control. He didn't wanna give them the satisfaction of knowing that this affected him, that this broke him to peices, that it made him feel so alone that he wanted to die. He was fighting with all that he had, not to give in, not to jump from the window because if he did that then they would win. So he rubbed the tears out of his eyes, got up and went to tge bathroom. He barfed in the toilet everything that he had in him before thoroughly washing himself. Percy had never believed in god, he was a lit more fascinated by the concept of multiple gods, Greek gods in particular so he prayed: "If anyone out there is listening, please help me! Save me! Or kill me! Either way set me free! I will owe my life to you and will promise to obey your commands. Just get me out of here!"

 

 


End file.
